One issue addressed by airbag systems is the amount of internal pressure within an airbag during inflation of the airbag. For example, if an airbag has a relatively high internal pressure, it is possible for an occupant to suffer an injury when the occupant contacts the airbag, such as a head injury. Airbag systems and designs have addressed this issue by venting airbags when airbags inflate and providing airbags with fixed vents, passive vents, and active vents. Further improvements can be made in airbag system design to further reduce occupant injuries. In addition, further improvements can be made to accommodate occupants of various sizes and to accommodate occupants out of position in a vehicle.